Pokemon and Locations
Aerodactyl - World Square CBD Dural Abrok - Five Dock, Meadowbank Bellsprout - The tree in chinatown, Five Dock, Auburn, Meadowbank Showground Castle Hill Beedrill - Meadowbank (Rare) Rhodes Bulbasaur - Quakers Hill, Five Dock, Condell Park (Rare), Martin Place, Glebe point road, Meadowbank Caterpie - Circular Quay, Newtown, Bankstown, Macqurie Fields Everywhere Charizard - Chatswood mall (rare) Clefairy - Hyde Park (Museum Side), Surry Hills, Casla, Dural Doduo - Petersham, Lewisham, Newtown, Cabramatta West, Surry Hills, Kogarah AKA EVERYWHERE, Macquarie Field, Auburn, Dural Dodrio - Bankstown, Central, Five Dock, Dural, Castle Hill Dratini - City (Hyde Park), Bondi Beach, Five Dock, Eastwood, Pyrmont Bay, Seven hills station ( under the carpark ) Dragonair - Birrong (pools) Ekans - Circular Quay, Newtown, Bankstown, Dural, Cherrybrook Eevee - Redfern, Bankstown, Cabramatta, Macquarie Fields, Chatswood, Rockdale, Dural, Castle Hill Ekans - Five Dock, Bankstown, Dural, Cherrybrook Electabuzz - Killara (pacific highway near station) Exeggcute - Circular Quay, Kogarah, Quakers Hill (night), Macquarie Fields, Meadowbank, Moore Park, North Sydney Oval, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Fearow - Artarmon, Five Dock, Blacktown Westpoint, Castle Hill, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Gastly - Wynyard Station, Five Dock, Meadowbank, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Geodude - Circular Quay, Parramatta, Quakers Hill, Ryde, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Goldeen - Surry Hills, Auburn, Newtown, Hurstville, Luna Park, Bankstown, Pyrmont, Sydneyhem, Parramatta Graveler - Casula, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Growlithe - Pyrmont, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Horsea- Newtown, Martin Place, Yennra, Kings langley park (off Vardys Rd. ), Auburn, Meadowbank Hitmonlee - Surry Hills, Allawah, Dural Ivysaur - Greenacre Jigglypuff - Circular Quay, Auburn, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Kakuna - Miller’s Point Kanguskhan - Waterloo (park at corner of Danks & Broome) Bunnings Dural Krabby- Camperdown, Circular Quay, Pyrmont, Meadowbank,Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Kinglar - Five Dock Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Koffing - hatches from an Egg, Waterloo (Danks & Broome) Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Machop - Pyrmont Magikarp - Quakers Hill, Pyrmont, Meadowbank, Hornsby Industrial area Magnemite - Circular Quay, Five Dock Rhodes Mankey - Pyrmont, Five Dock, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Mew - hatches from an Egg Meowth - Frenchs Forest, Waterloo Nidoran - Surry Hills, Camperdown, Newtown, Quakers Hill, Hyde Park, Five Dock, Parramatta, Dural, Oddish - Newtown, Bankstown, Quakers Hill, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Onix - Quakers Hill/Acacia Gardens, Dural Paras- Newtown, Kogarah, Pyrmont, Chatswood, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Pidgey - Miller’s Point, Surry Hills, Auburn, Pyrmont, Eastgardens, Chatswood West AKA fucking everywhere, Parramatta, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Pidgeotto - Surry Hills, Lane Cove, Parramatta, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Pikachu - Rockdale (skate park), Hornsby Industrial Area Pinsir - Surry Hills, Kogarah, Parramatta, Five Dock, Blacktown ( sunny holt rd ), Auburn, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Poliwag/Poliwhirl - Circular Quay/Surry Hills, Chatswood creek, Hyde Park, Pyrmont, Granville, Auburn Ponyta - Circular Quay, Birrong (soccerfield), Parramatta Psyduck - Circular Quay, Surry Hills, Pyrmont, Meadowbank, Hornsby Industrial area Rattata- Mascot, Eastgardens, Bankstown, Parramatta, Glenfield, Granville Raticate - Parramatta, Blacktown Westpoint ( near K mart. ) Rhyhorn - Pyrmont, Auburn, Meadowbank, Dural Sandshrew - Meadowbank (Rare), 5km eggs, Dural Scyther - Auburn, Kogarah, Villawood, Granville, Castle Hill show ground Seel - Pyrmont Spearow - Pyrmont, Parramatta Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Slowbro - Redfern (train station?), Rhodes Slowpoke - Pyrmont, Quakers Hill, Meadowbank Snorlax - Cabramatta West Squirtle - Quakers Hill, Five Dock, Glenquarie Town Centre, Auburn, Meadowbank, Frenchs Forest, Mascot, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Starmie - Cabramatta West, Five dock, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Staryu - Circular Quay, Quakers Hill (night), Cabramatta, Town Hall, Meadowbank, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Tangela - Auburn, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Tangler - Bankstown Tentacool - Pyrmont, Meadowbank, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Vulpix - Circular Quay, Pyrmont, Hornsby Venonat - Pyrmont, Bankstown, Macqurie Fields, Auburn, Dural, Cherrybrook, Castle Hill Victreebel - Eastwood, Showground Castle Hill Wartortle - Greenacre Weedle - Circular Quay, Eastgardens, Bankstown, Guildford Everywhere Zubat - City, Eastgardens, Artarmon, EVERYWHERE